


It Will Be Okay

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Pain, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: “There’s nothing much we can do for now,” Arthur said quietly, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “We’re fighting Germany on all fronts. Tactical raids, barricades, all that. America, despite his bullshit isolationist beliefs, is helping out through care packages.” He bit down on one and fumbled for a lighter. “Want a smoke?”Francis shook his head mutely.





	It Will Be Okay

“There’s nothing much we can do for now,” Arthur said quietly, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “We’re fighting Germany on all fronts. Tactical raids, barricades, all that. America, despite his bullshit isolationist beliefs, is helping out through care packages.” He bit down on one and fumbled for a lighter. “Want a smoke?”

Francis shook his head mutely.

Arthur was equally silent as he flicked the lighter on and lit his cigarette. He deeply inhaled, held his breath, then blew out smoke. “This whole war is bullshit. I don’t like that we’re fighting.”

“It’s our fault,” Francis muttered, the first time he had said anything in five minutes.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Arthur huffed. “The Kraut got what he deserved. Not our fault he went off the deep end.”

“But don’t you think…” Francis grimaced to himself, as if thinking too deeply about matters out of his hands. “Don’t you think we pushed him? He’s just a young boy.”

Arthur shook his head with a scoff. “’Young boys’ don’t start wars and kill innocents.”

“But they do retaliate at unfair things.” Francis rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Besides, it really isn’t his fault. His boss is the one behind it all.”

Arthur only grunted in response.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer. Just outside their tent, they could hear the sound of splashing footsteps, with soldiers and orderlies running as fast as they could in the safety of the trenches to where they needed to go. It still smelled like the rain that had passed ten minutes ago, magnifying the smell of dirt. And then, of course, came the underlying smell of smoke from Arthur’s cigarette.

“Are you  _sure_  you don’t want a smoke?” Arthur asked, sliding the box in Francis’ direction.

Again, Francis shook his head no. “I’m not in the mood.” He suddenly grimaced, clutching his side. “Nngh, they’re in the streets again…”

Arthur sat up straighter in surprise. “Are they, now?”

Francis nodded quickly. He leaned his head down on the table for a solid minute, sighing heavily.

“I’ll get something for the pain,” Arthur said as he stood up.

Francis looked up to see Arthur walk across the tent to their medicine chest. Arthur flipped it open to take out a bottle of pills.

“I’ll take it dry,” Francis groaned as Arthur took out a canteen.

“No. You’ll take it with water.” Arthur crossed back to their table, placing the bottle and the canteen on the table. “I can afford to lose some water. I can’t afford to lose my friend.”

“I’m not going to die of pain,” he laughed as he unscrewed the bottle, shaking the white pills out of the bottle. He put the pills in his mouth, then opened the canteen to drink the smallest amounts of water.

Arthur sat down across from Francis, watching. He sighed. “If… If he does anything…”

“Arthur, stop.”

“If he does anything to you, just tell me. Whether indirectly,” he motioned to Francis’ aching side, “or directly.”

Francis was silent, slowly twisting the cap of the canteen on. He glanced up to see Arthur’s eyes, which were as green as they were exhausted. He put a hand on Arthur’s, smiling weakly. “He will not do anything to me, Arthur.”

Arthur looked away guiltily. “I know, it’s just…” He pursed his lips in thought. “I just want to know it’s okay. It  _will_  be okay.” He took Francis’ hand and squeezed it. “Is that too much to ask?”

The tent was silent once again.


End file.
